Kickin It Bloody Jealousy
by srbinsrbija
Summary: My First Story.
1. Chapter 1

_Kickin it Bloody Jealusy._

**Hey where are you going, Milton says**

**No where,i must visit Kim,she is Heartbroken because of her breakup with Carson. Jack says **

**Yeah,see you **_**then,Milton with somewath of really hidden anger voice.**_

**Why,why,why no one cares aboutme Milton began to cry,no one Give a Shit about my breakup with Julie,you know when that Kim breakup with carson EVERYONE Run to comfort her,that ugly bastard Jerry ruined my life with his lying,Jack Brewer was supposed to be my friend,NO my brother,but he would rather drink beer with Jerry ,rudy would rather sell his mother,rather to sit down with his friend to comfort him. **

**About Drinking.I never drink in my life. But Jack and Jerry did. And because they never wanted to be exsposed as a drunks,they always beg me to let them drink in my house**,

** my dad have a huge garage so i can hide them there,and they can drink whole freaking day. **

**their homes are broken. Jerrys parents were on verge on divorce. And Jack has a hidden past with his dad,they use to fight one another,jack was all cool in school,and everytime he would come with scars in school. He would say he was in fight for some girl everyone was fallin in his Bullshit story,expect me,beacuse i once accidentaly come to jacks house and saw from the mirror how Jack and his father were bloody as shit.**

**My mission,is either we gonna be wasabi warriors we were supposed to be,or there would not be any wasabi left,including myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kickin it Bloody Jealusy._

**Hey guys,did you see MILTON,Jerry says,**

**No,for whole week,he was sad because i did not want to hang out with him, Jack says.**

**Who gives a Fuck about him anyway,Jerry says.**

**Hey be nice,if wasnt for him,where we would drink six pack for a past year. Jack angrily confronts Jerry.**

**Okay, sorry you know that our lifes is not what is called perfect for the past year dad wants to leave back for mexico ,your dad still go to therapy because of your kick in the head,you know you kicked him full force,man you almost ki…**

**Thats enough Jerry,Jack with sad eyes,i know exactly what happen that day. I will never forget myself. But you promised that only you will know about this.**

**Andi i stil did not spill the secret,i would rather be sober for rest of my life,Jerry says. **

**You know Jack,jerry says **

**What,Jack says**

**I think we need to get a suprise party in Saturday,you,me,Milton,Rudy, Wasabi Warriors must be once again California s hot shit we own this place,jerry with joy in his voice.**

**You know,even crazy son of a bitch like you,knows a thing or two to come up with,Jack says. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Kickin it Bloody Jealusy._

**Fast foward to Saturday.**

**Are you sure that everyone were invited jerry,Rudy says.**

**Yeah,no problemo,dont worry rudy my man,Jerry says**

**Hey are we gonna once again have a drinking contest,Jack says.**

**You know that i kick your asses in beer drinking,Rudy says **

**Please,im in mood,i can drink whole truck of a beer,Jack says**

**Yeah,dont be a pussy,jerry says.**

**Who you call a pussy,me A PUSSY,Rudy with funny spanish voice.**

**PHIL,GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE,AND BRNIG THAT BEER,I WOULD SHOW THOSE TWO BASTARDS,WHO IS THE KING OF THE BEER. **

**For next 30 minutes they would drink a beer like a crazy.**

**Hey boys,is there a place for lonely woman,Kim says**

**Navali sestro,rudy says in serbian,Everyone in Phils place just went nuts when Kim began to drink a beer. **

**What a Fuck is this,all of sudden,angry voice echoed in Phils place. **

**Hey Milton,where are you,we been waiting for you,Wasabi team yell at Milton**

**On paper,party was supposed to start right now,but you screw me again. Milton with anger in his eyes**

**Hey calm down,dont be such a dick,Kim says**

**Wow how dare you,you drunken bitch,to talk to me like that,Milton confronts her.**

**Sit down,we were having a pre show,Jack says.**

**Shut up,Jack,dont think just because every slut in Socal loves you,that doesnt change a fact,that you are a son of a two bastards,they cannot be even called a parents. And what about you Jerry,your parents are nothing but spoiled bitches,who… who...and THEN Milton collapsed.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kickin it Bloody **__**Jealousy**_

**Milton,what the fuck,Jack says as milton collapsed to the floor,**

_**Everyone was lookin worried for milton,Jerry began to cry.**_

**What is going on with my life,do which extent this shit will be happenin to me,one day,Just ONE MISRABLE FUCKIN DAY,that s all i asked for, and i can not even get that,Jerry talking to himself.**

_**Then all of sudden**_**,That s it i m gonna kill myself,i swear on everything,i cant live anymore sorry,Jerry yells while crying. **

**Milton with groggy voice,if you gonna kill yourself,then kill me first,because my life is nothing without you,or jack and rudy.**

_**One note…..did you see,he did not mention Kim,hmmmmmmmm .**_

**Rest of the day,was normal by their standards,Jack went to hospital with his dad,Jerry get himself drunk,Kim went to visit Bobby Wasabi,Milton was resting in his home.**

**MY PLAN,WORKED,THOSE GUYS NEVER SAW COMING,Milton with smlie. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kickin it Bloody **__**Jealousy**_

**Milton,where are you,His dad yelling while lookin for Milton.**

**Hey,im here, Milton says.**

**You need to talk to Jerry,he is really depressed of what happen yesterday, dad says**

**Okay i wil,Milton says**

**How are you,do you feel well now,his dad ask**

**Yes,pretty much,Milton with funny yet sick smile. **

_**If someone gonna read this story,and in case you liked,i gonna tell you what happen to Milton,and what cause his collapse,by the way let stay with story,this is now Miltons POV.**_

_**Well,i know it that those bastards,would get drunk,because for a past year everytime,we organise some party,they have a infamous PRE-SHOW,this time i wait til they got a drunk,so can my outburst work more dramatic.I watch from the window how everyone in Phils place went nuts,then i use pills and showe them in my throat,It was a lot of pills,i stil feel dizzy, all i need was a mniute or two,of their attention,before my system would collapse,why i did that,Well wasabi warriors was not bulit on Alcohol,and kafanas,and bars,it was in martial arts,friendship,REAL FRIENDSHIP,not one when someone pay your beer,or most importanly i need to get rid of two people,one is Kim and other is…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kickin it Bloody **__**Jealousy**_

**Cin cin,jerry opens the door**

**Hey,where are you,Milton happily says**

**Milton,come in,Jerry welcomes his friend to his house.**

**Well,how s a life, sorry for my outburst,i felt sick,and….. **

**Its okay,Jerry responses to Milton.**

_**On radio there was a old serbian music,the truth is that Milton loves that music,but because Jerry and Jack only listen songs about Kafanas,and alcohol,and breakup songs,Milton is afraid that he would get involved in Jack/Jerry style of life,he listens to a more of nedeljko bajic baja s songs from the 90s,while Jack/Jerry listen to 70s/80s/early 90s style of music. Like Saban Saulic song Bio sam Pijanac,or Novica Urosevic s Umoran je stari ciga.**_

**Hey ,Listen do this,jerry opens the door for Milton,while they listen do a neighbors house,they hear a noise.**

**What is this,Milton ask. **

**Dumbass,dont you hear that,my neighbors have a sex,hahahahahaha.**

**Screw you,Milton says**

**It was a joke,jerry says**

**Hey,i needed to talk to you,Milton with a serious tone.**

**Okay,but you must heard this song,it is Mitar Mirics song kaznio me zivot majko,here is translation,if you dont understand.**

**Hey,do you forget that i am the most smartest person i Seaford,first off i teach you and Jack Serbian language. **

**During the song,Milton had a flashback of Julie,when song endet,Milton secretly wipe tears that they were rolling because of the song.**

**Now we can talk,what do you want.**

**Listen…..**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kickin it Bloody **__**Jealousy**_

**For how,long we are friends,milton asks**

**Uh,basicly you were my first friend,Jerry response**

**You know,when you and me and Eddie meet Jack that day in school,i throught,that we are gonna be four biggest motherfuckers,but that lasted only a shortly, then Kim joined our dojo….Milton was interupted**

**WOWOWOW,please Milton be careful,with your words,Jerry confrontly warns Milton**

**Well here is the problem,why no one can touch a kim,Jack always complain if i only have a talk with her alone…Milton angrliy before he was interupted**

**Thats not true…**

**You, where was Kim when you were about to be expeled from school,ha,Milton says**

**I forget,but she had a wery good reason that…**

**Oh,please,hey she was the one who dtifted your ex girlfriend away from you,because of her you started to drink,Milton says**

**Thats not the truth,Jerry says**

**Yes it is,she only added salt into a wound,Milton says**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kickin it Bloody **__**Jealousy**_

**You know,i had my own reasons,why i became a drunk,Jerry says**

**I know that,your parents are in verge of divorce,but whats jack s deal,Milton innocently ask like he doesnt know the answer. **

**Well,sorry i cant tell that.**

**Okay sorry for asking,Milton aploigzes**

**Hey,let s go out tonight,we must get some girls,Jerry says.**

**Of course,Milton with joice in his voice,like he just won a lottery **

**Then i must call off my evening with Kim,Jerry says**

**What.**

**I was supposed to go out with Kim and Jack to see a movie. But talk with you made me realise,that i need to get a life,Jerry says. **

**See you in 8.o clock,Milton says**

_**YES,ONE ORDER OF BUISESNESS DONE,is better for Jerry to hang out with girls and his friend,than to be third wheel to Jack and Kim,it hurts me,because i want more than anything that Jack would go out with us tonight,but no someone must be with Kim ,i must get rid of that Bitch,really soon. **_

_**Meanwhile **_

**Hey,did you guys notice that Milton has been avoiding me for a week,Kim says**

**He is still probably in shock,after that collapsment at Phills place,Jack says**

**Yeah,probably,Kim says**

**Hey,look at two my favorite couple,Jack and Kim,Milton says**

**Wow,so you do remember me,Kim says**

**Why are you avoiding me Milton,Kim says **

**Im in shame,of me because of what ugly words,i said to you,Milton sounds apologetic**

**I forgave you,we all forgave, Kim says.**

_**Milton pov in his Mind  
**_

_**Fuck you KIM,Ha**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kickin it Bloody **__**Jealousy**_

_**Next day**_

_**Milton pov**_

_**I had awesome last night,i mean i meet new girl,her name is Gabby,well jerry meet Rocky,it was awesome experience,well jerry listen to Jasar Ahmedovski,i remember it was his old song Bacila si bacila mađije na mene,jerry was on his feet for entire song, i love those type of song,fast,and have a happy ending,first time in a long time,there wasn t any song about breaking up .Konacno **_

**Cin cin.**

**Hey,Milton, Jack is here,dad Krupnick says**

**Hey,gdesi Jack kuco stara,Miton says**

**Well, looks like i m here,Jack respons.**

**What do you need me,Jack says.**

**We need to talk,Milton says.**

**Milton began to stare a something,when Jack wakes him up**

**Pricaj,Jack says**

**Do you and Kim are dating,Milton ask**

**No,Jack response**

**Okay,so you would not mind if i ask her to go out with me on Saturday,**

**You litlle bitch,Jack laughs,i dont mind you can go.**

**Thanks,Milton laughs. **

**IN THREE DAYS,KIM AND I WOULD MEET OUR DESTINY.**

_**Fast foward,yes Kim accepted to go out with Milton,what s gonna happen next…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kickin it Bloody **__**Jealousy**_

_Saturday evening_

**Wow you look awesome,Milton says when he see his date,Kim.**

**Yeah,well do you have a any suprise for me Milton,Kim says.**

**Yeah i do,but before that,let s go dance,and have a dinner,Mlton says **

**Okay,it s fine with me,Kim says**

_**For Next 30 minutes Kim and Milton were having a best time.**_

**Thank you for dinner,Milton,Kim says**

**Well can you get to my car please kim,Milton says**

**Okay.**

_**When kim stepped outside,she found a milton s car parked,and she waited for him.**_

**Milton brought her a gift.a big one.**

**What is this,Kim says**

**I would whisper you in the ear,Milton says**

**As Kim was gettin close to Milton,he saw oppurtunity,and punch her in the face.**

**Kim was knocked on the floor face first,when Milton saw her face again,she was so bloody,Milton kick her in the head,and then he use a box from a gift,and what was in the box,A GUN,HE shoots her in the head,and then runs off. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kickin it Bloody **__**Jealousy**_

**My PLAN WORKED,WHEN KIM WAS FOUND DEAD OUTSIDE A MALL,AT THE TIME THERE WAS A ROBBERY,SO ALL EYES WERE ON ROBBERS FOR KILLIN KIM, AT FUNREAL ME AND JACK,AND JERRY,RUDY WERE UNITED AS WE WERE SENDIN KIM TO HER FINAL PLACE,OF COURSE I DID NOT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT,I WAS FAKIN**_** ,BUT **_**OTHERS WERE CRYING…**

**BEFORE I END THIS MISSON,I MUST GET RID OF ONE MORE PERSON.I GONNA DO IT RIGHT NOW.**

**10 minutes later**

**Hey Rudy,how are you Milton says.**

**Well not good,after what happend to Kim no one will ever feel the same,rudy says while crying.**

**Well,we gonna fight throught this,we are wasabi warriors,Milton says**

**Hey one question warrior,where in the fuck were you,Rudy says**

** HMMMMMMMMMMMMM Milton s heart began to race**

**Jebetim ti mater,you killed her,i gonna do same thing to you,Rudy says**

**Milton all of sudden punch Rudy in the face,and runs into his bathroom.**

**Open up you piece of shit,open up,Rudy angrily says**

**Rudy then got a text message, it was from Milton.**

_**booom**__** ,that other person is me.**_

**Then gunshot was heard in bathroom.**

**Three days,later it was Milton s funreal,No wasabi warriors were present. **

**Jack founded in Milton s house a note.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Kickin it Bloody **__**Jealousy**_

**Hey look what i found in that piece of shit s house,Jack with anger in his voice.**

**I dont give a fuck,Jerry says.**

_**Miltons note**_

_**Hey guys,i want to say that you were and will alyways be my brothers no matter what happen in next few days.I must do something that even i gonna deep inside my soul regret,**_

_**I must KILL Kim, my issue,with her,she was constant talk in the group,she run off Eddie from city, maked You guys a drunks,jerry the reason you drink whole day,its because of that whore who make mika change her mind,and she went back home, jack i knew it that you almost kill your father,but who made you use that move,i heard tha kim courage you into fighting your own flesh and blood,you drink because you want to forget that moment. TELL RUDY THAT HE WAS MY SECOND FATHER.**_

**Jack,and Jerry then showe it a note to Rudy.**

**You know,what we must do to with this,Rudy says,**

**YES,Both Jack,and Jerry says**

**They burned a note. **

**In present day.**

**Seaford,is now calling Kim crawford **

**Rudy,Jack,ad Jerry open a bar,they continute to be local drunks,but very popular,when they dont drink,Jack still rocks at martial arts,Jerry is having a radio station open where he,Bobby Wasabi,and Rudy,are playing Serbian music,it s very popular radio station.**

**Jack said in front of everyone what happen with his dad that day,his dad is now recovered,and him and Jack are not only son and father,but also great buisness partners as well.**


	13. My OPINION

Note.

Everyone that has been follwing Kickin it,has always love KICK pairing of Jack and Kim, okay maybe i get too far,not everyone but 93 percent sure they were others pairngs or combos as i like to say,MACK AND JARRY for example,there is a new combination in Jerry and Milton.

For first two season there was a JARRY/KICK, Milton/Eddie,Rudy was having mixed when Eddie left the show,or he was fired,i dont know,put it would be great if someone tells me what happen with eddie in reality,combos were switched from Jarry to Mack.

What Jarry had that Mack did not have.

Simply,the diffrences in was based on jack who was a peaceful high energy guy,and jerry who always have i dont give a shit attiude. It was funny Mack,we have a Jack and Milton both good guys,but almost no diffrence.I know Jerry is alslo a good person,but he was a wacky,and leo was trying to replace jerry in that role, with that he was playin more of a Logan person from shake it up,than his original character.

Now is is gettin little better,now with Jerry/Milton combo,we once agian have good guy personnality and guy who dont give a shit too much. Jack is once again old Brewer,well almost .

And yeah,for everyone who doubt the season four,fuck you,because show is still great,and is the best thing on disney channel/xd televison.


End file.
